Tickle Fights
by fangirl for days
Summary: Finn and Philby have a tickle fight and see what that leads into! boy/boy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Kingdom Keeper fandom **** this story is gonna be Finn/Philby so if you don't like slash just exit out now. I also have a story called Muggle School if you are also in the HP fandom it would be appreciated that you read that! Enjoy!**

**Finn POV**

"Oh look, mistletoe!" I exclaimed, holding a leaf that I got from outside above Philby's head.

"That's a leaf you got from outside!" he said slapping it out of my hand.

"Hey, we could've just kissed, you totally ruined it!" I pouted.

Philby just waved it off and laughed.

"You'll have to pay the consequences," I smirked.

He stopped abruptly, "No."

"Yes!" I seized Philby around the waist and began tickling him.

"Hey!...Stop…I can't breathe…stop!" he said between laughs.

"Surrender!"

"Never!"

I shrugged and continued. It went on like this for five minutes until he surrendered.

"Finally, I thought you'd never give in," I said.

He brought his lips up to mine and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, and his tongue met mine. He broke away from the kiss.

"My parents are home, you know?" he asked.

"God damnit!"

He chuckled, kissing me one last time before sitting up.

"Let's watch a movie," I said.

He nodded, "What movie?"

I thought for a couple of seconds, "How about The Lego Movie?"

He groaned, "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Nope. Especially because your parents are still home. I wouldn't count that as torture though, more like…pleasure."

Philby's face turned a bright red, "Let's just watch the movie."

I smiled and laughed at his face which was still turning red.

"I love you, Dell,"

"Awe! I love me too!"

I gasped, "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"I'm kidding, I love you too, Finn."

I nodded in satisfaction.

The movie played for an hour when Mrs. Philby and Mr. Philby came downstairs.

"Dell, hunny we're leaving for our business trip. We'll be back in 3 days," said Mrs. Philby, kissing Dell's forehead.

Mr. and Mrs. Philby left the house. I immediately looked at Philby.

"Business trip? For 3 days?"

"You heard the woman," said Philby trying not to make eye contact with me.

"You, me, bedroom?"

His faced flushed with color, but grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

I woke up to Philby cuddled on my bare chest. If I weren't completely in the nude, I would think last night was a dream. Philby was so cute when he's sleeping, I kissed his forhead. His eyes opened slightly, then all the way.

"Good morning, Dell," I whispered.

His eyes shifted from my eyes to my chest and back.

"GAHH!" he shrieked and rolled over, falling off the bed.

I laughed at his lack of memory.

**Hey so I hoped you guys liked this one even though it's a short one! Please review, constructive criticism welcome just PM me about concerns. If you have any ideas just PM me or review **

**-Fangirl for Days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello KK fandom **

**I got a request to do a continuation of this story…**

**So imma do it**

**If this a really bad chapter**

**Just throw virtual tomatoes at me**

**Finn POV**

After Philby got over the initial shock of what happened last night, he decided he would take a shower. I began getting my clothes on and right when I was about to put on my shirt I heard a shriek.

"FINN!" Philby yelled.

I ran into the bathroom, "What? What happened? Where's the killer?"

"There's a spider!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Where is it?"

"In the shower curtain," Philby said.

I pulled back the curtains, and sure enough there it was. A decent sized hairy spider.

I turned to look at Philby, "Ew, I'm not touc-"

"AHHHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he shouted.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Philby are you okay? I heard screaming!"

It was Willa.

"Shit! I forgot that we had to work on a Science project that's due Thursday!"

Willa walked right past the bathroom. A minute later she came walking backwards, looking into the bathroom.

"Um…," was all Willa could say.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR!" I shouted.

"Whoa, whoa I never accused you of anything. Which makes believe you two were doing something," she said suspiciously.

"We-we didn't do anything," then I added under my breath, "not today, anyways."

Willa began laughing hysterically. Her face turned entirely red and seemed like she couldn't breathe anymore.

"_What?" _Philby whined from the tub.

"I heard that, Finn," Willa said.

"Pshhh, heard what?" I asked.

"Your little comment about _last night," _she waggled her eyebrows.

"I said nothing!"

"You know what they say Finn?" she paused for a moment, "Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel. You really need that quote on a sticky note or something."

She laughed. Even Philby laughed.

"So why is there a party in the bathroom?" Willa asked.

"Because-"I started, but didn't finish because Willa interrupted me and said, "Oh! I got it! It's because you got tired of the bedroom, so you took it in here."

"No! It's because Philby's too scared to kill a damn spider!"

Willa covered her mouth to confide her chuckles, but it all came out as snorts.

"It's still in here!" Philby complained.

I groaned, "How do you expect me to kill it if you don't want me to look at you?"

"Close your eyes!" he said.

"Why can't Willa do it?" I complained.

"_What?" _Willa's face fell.

"SHE IS A GIRL!" Philby yelled.

"Yeah but you're gay so it doesn't matter," I defended.

"I refuse to do it," Willa protested.

"I refuse to let her do it," Philby said.

"Okay, fine. C'mon Willa, let's just wait for Dell to get out of the shower."

She shrugged and walked downstairs with me. About 10 minutes later, we heard a shout from upstairs saying "IT'S ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THE SPIDER DROWNED! I DROWNED IT!"

Willa looked upstairs, "YOU ARE A MURDERER! YOU MONSTER!"

**So how'd you guys like it? I know it was short…again. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or constructive criticism, feel free to review them or PM me! Thanks guys!**

**-fangirl for days**


End file.
